Akio Watanabe: Dynamo
Discord Name: MuzzleBlast Name: Akio Watanabe Hero Name: The Kinetic Hero: Dynamo Age: 18 Year: 3rd Quirk Type: Emitter Quirk: Dynamic Boost - Dynamo has the ability to boost the kinetic energy of any object he throws, using some of his own strength. If he really pushes himself, he can generate velocities close to the speed of sound, but he seldom does. Backlashes/Limits/Weaknesses: First and foremost, the main limiting factor is Dynamo’s strength and stamina: Each full power boost takes a considerable amount of effort, and continuously repeating these throws will leave him winded if not semi-conscious. Furthermore, if he uses his quirk excessively and without proper rest, it takes a toll on his arms and shoulders. Starting with inflammation and the reduction of his range of motion. Afterwards comes muscular tissue damage as well as the previous condition becoming worse. If he manages to push beyond that point, he risks dislocating his joint and even further worsening his previous conditions. And finally, if he were to royally fuck up and push himself to the absolute limit of limits, his quirk can cause damage to his nerves, resulting in severe pain, loss of fine motor control or even outright paralysis. Faction: UA Student, 2nd year Personality: Akio is the embodiment of motivation and drive. He’s constantly working his ass off while striving to become the best and break personal records, be it in the classroom, the training grounds or in his room, cramping for tomorrow’s exam. This leaves him in a position where he doesn’t have a lot of free time on his hands. But come the weekend, and he can relax, if just for a bit. During his time off, he usually hangs out with his friends or with family. But when it comes to making decisions: He’s the worst. Faced with a difficult -or even mildly challenging- choice, Akio will go into damage control mode, shutting down until his mind clears up. As such, he makes his daily schedule and overall agenda as simple and straightforward as possible, minimizing conflicts between activities. Appearance: Akio is really, really, sensitive about his height (1.65, by the way). Like, he’ll hit you pretty hard if you joke about it. Apart from that, he has black short hair and fairly light skin -he doesn’t go out much. Did I mention his hands are big for his size? Cause they are. His eyes are a the color of amber. On a day-to-day basis, he’s dressed pretty normally: Just a pair of jeans, sneakers and a hoodie -or a t-shirt if it’s too warm. His hero costume is made up of a combination of dark green, brown, sand and black in a tigerstripe pattern on his pants, his top is solid black with red stripes along the sides -for speed of course. He prefers using heavier boots -the heavier, the better- to counteract some of the blowback from his more powerful boosts. Notable family (Related Non-Canon Pro Heroes/Students): His father is a butcher and his mother is a lawyer with the ability to detect lies -Handy!